Tough Luck
by RikuSex
Summary: Sora and Riku have a happy life together. not. there life couldnt be more messed up. Rikus mother hates him cause he is dating Sora who is well a boy. Riku is sent away and Sora is crushed. Sora dose something that he never thought possible. RikuXSora
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first Kingdom Hearts story. the other things i have put up were just scripts that iv made up. but this is the first story. **

**so go easy on me if there are some mistakes and what not. my spelling is horrible so i did my best to correct it. so please dont tell me that there are some spelling errors. **

**anywho. please reveiw and tell me what you think**

**im not sure at the moment how long its going to be (aka how many chapters) but i have a part 2 done but your going to have to reveiw to get it. **

**disclamer: i do not own kingdom hearts. if i did that would so kick some ass.**

**10 reviews - 2 weeks**

**15 reviews - 1 1/2 weeks**

**20 reviews - 1 week**

**25 reviews - 1/2 week**

**30 reviews - 2 days**

**easy enough right?**

**so yah enjoy...**

Tough Luck

By whys the rum gone. (aka me so dont steal)

Riku:

Chapter One Part One:

The day was long. I sat slumped down in my chair staring at my empty paper. The teacher dragging on and on in the same boring tone as always. I can't stand it. Every word he said put me more into a daze. I was slowly falling asleep.

My head hit the desk causing the entire class to look up from there work. The few who didn't look were the ones who were already asleep. I could feel the teacher staring angrily at me as he made his way through the desks till he was standing beside me book in hand. A second later and I felt pain in me head where the teacher had just hit me hard with the textbook. I shot up in my seat and rubbed my now very soar head feeling a bump beginning to form.

"Fucking teacher." I mumbled. The teacher looked back at me in a firing rage, face redder than a tomato, his hands gripping that same text book making his knuckles turn white.

"What did you just say?" He screamed.

"Sorry teacher." I said. I let out a small sigh and held my mouth shut stopping myself from saying anything more.

"That's what I thought you said." He yelled angrily. "Detention!"

Grate yet another detention this week. It wasn't my entire fault, if the teacher didn't have such a goddamn bad temper and such a boring class I would be happy and able to stay awake. But than again I think he just hates me. Not that I blame him I'm never nice to the man, but still its no reason to give me a detention once a day.

The class bell rang and I booked it out of there, walking quickly down the halls till I came to Sora's class. He always took so long to get his books into his beg that I was always able to get there before he left. I peaked into the room to see Sora swing his beg over his shoulders, he slim little girly shoulders. He looked up noticing my glance eyes meeting mine and I melted, not wanting to look away. He gave me a smile and my eyes made it down to his lips, his cherry pink lips that he sometimes put gloss that he stole from his friend on. I smiled getting more of an erg to pull him close and kiss him.

When he finally comes out of the class I did just that. The kiss was long and soft like one of those movie kisses without all the tongue. I loved the way he tasted; I couldn't describe how much I loved it.

The kiss was broken when I was punched hard on the arm. When I turned around I noticed it was my friend Tidus.

"Yo dude, why you all kissy in the hall? He said. He shoved his hands into his pockets causing his pants to fall even more down his ass.

"Tidus, pull up your pants your making a fool out of yourself." I said.

I felt a felt a little tug on my sleeve. I lightly grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a hug, wrapping my arms around his small waist.

"Riku I have to go to next class. Ill see you after." Sora said sounding sad. I gave him one last kiss before I let him go off to class.

"Dude you do know that every time you kiss him people stare and whisper." Tidus said. He lightly patted my shoulder.

"I know and I don't care." I said. I walked passed him and towards the cafeteria.

"That's a good way to live life." Tidus said. He shrugged his shoulders than fallowed closely behind me.

The cafeteria was full with people laughing and talking. As soon as I walked in the room seemed to quiet down for a minute as a few people stared oddly at me making a few comments. The cafeteria was hot and smelled like the daily lunch special, meat loaf. How people could eat the food I wasn't sure. The last time I had actually ordered something I found little white hairs in it since the lunch ladies don't ware hairnets.

I sat down at an empty table where Tidus sat across from me trying to make conversation but I was off in my own little world to pay any attention to what he was saying. I had other things on my mine, Sora.

A few ugly girls sat down at the other end of the table mumbling and laughing. All of them stared at me and I know what they were thinking. The ugliest of them all slid down close to me. I could smell her rancid breath from the meatloaf and whatever she had eaten. Her metal mouth smiled at me. I held my breath in disgust and looked away hoping she would get the hint and leave but I wasn't that lucky. She decided to speak breathing heavily on me so I slid over a bit till I was up against the wall. She just slid closer.

"Is it true that you're gay? My friend saw you kissing another boy yesterday." She said. Her face moved closer to mine and I began to feel more nauseous. I choked but my throw up, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Back up off me you smelly ugly girl. Your breath is worse than ass." I yelled. I could care less how she felt after that. She needed to know she was repulsive. I could see tears build up in her eyes. I could see Tidus holding back his laughter as best he could but it was no use he burst out laughing so that everyone around could hear.

"You girls get out of here." Tidus said becoming serious for a minute before laughing again.

The three girls got up and ran out one of which was crying. Tidus just continued to laugh uncontrollably.

"Riku I cant believe you said that. The whole school is going to think your heartless now." Tidus said through the laughter.

"I had to say something. I was about to barf right there and than which would have smelled better than her." I said. I leaned slightly back but not far enough to fall back on the bench. I closed my eyes and said. "Stupid girls." I let out a small sigh and reopened my eyes to find Tidus staring at me completely finished laughing.

"Riku don't let those girls get to you. There just jealous cause you got Sora and Sora got you. You two are the hottest guys in the whole school who wouldn't be jealous." Tidus announced, his voice becoming smaller as he came to the end of his sentence.

I looked up at him from the table and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that. You don't happen to be jealous do you?" I asked.

Tidus said nothing he only searched for words that would make it seem as though he wasn't gay but nothing came.

"Are you gay?" I asked quickly hoping to get a straight answer.

To be continued…

**If i get... **

**30 reviews - 2 days**

**25 reviews - 1/2 week**

**20 reviews - 1 week**

**15 reviews - 1 1/2 weeks**

**10 reviews - 2 weeks**

**any less and well... let just hope that dosnt happen. so review. and you will get part 2 soon.**


	2. chapter 1 part 2

**This is part 2 of chapter 1**

**Hope you like it. And thank you to the people who did review. You 6 are the best! Yay for you.**

**Anyway**

**Enjoy….**

Tough Luck

By: Whys the rum gone (aka me so don't steal)  
Chapter 1 part 2  
Riku: (first person is Riku)

"Are you gay?"  
Tidus's face turned white and I smirked. "I knew it!" I shouted.  
"Hey keep it on the down low. You're the only one smart enough to figure that out. I don't want anyone to know." Tidus said.  
"Alright, alright. I wont tell anyone but Sora." I said. Tidus nodded. Than another question came to mind that I just had to ask. "Do you like a guy in this school?"  
"Yes. I mean no." Tidus blushed.  
"Aww. Your so cute I have never seen you blush before." I said as I rubbed his head and he pushed me away happily.

The bell rang and I met Sora in the usual place, his locker. I had decided I would ditch detention seeing as how I didn't want to go. When Sora came into view among the hundreds of slumped over teenagers I smiled uncontrollably. I had waited all day to see his face, to hold him in my arms and kiss him. The only thing stopping me at that moment was this giant who stood in between us trying to get at his locker that I was supposedly standing in front of. The fact that I was standing in front of Sora's locker as I did everyday never crossed his mind.  
"Get out of my way shrimpo, you're in front of my locker." He shouted so that the entire student body looked over glaring moronically at me.  
"Someone's a noob. This isn't your locker, its Sora's locker."

Sora noticed the giant beginning to clench his fist. Sora ran over to us passing people left and right until he stood between us.  
"Stop Tyler, he doesn't know that you're sharing a locker with me." Sora cried.  
"Well than I am sorry for being rude to you earlier. Sora has told me lots about you Riku" He bowed slightly. I moved out of the way of the locker so he could get his books and leave. I was still slightly shocked at his bipolarness.  
"Is he a new friend of yours." I asked waiting for him to grab his things. I wanted to get out of here before the teacher sees me and drags me into detention.  
"Yah I guess, I met him a few days ago and the school is lacking in lockers so I let him share mine until there is a free one. He really is nice once you get to know him."  
"Well, I'm glad you're making some new friends." I rubbed his head before pulling him into a hug. I leaned into his ear and whispered. "Lets get to my place."  
Sora held my hand and we walked out of the school.

Once we got to my house we went down into the basement for some privacy. My parents hadn't gotten home yet, at least, that's what I thought. We sat down on the small dingy couch and turned on the television, which was neglected when we got into a small conversation over something stupid.

I wrapped my arms around Sora's thin waist and leaned in closely hoping to get a kiss, but was rudely interrupted when my mother came stomping down the stairs.  
"Riku! You are not allowed to have people over, especially him!" She screamed. My mother hated me with her entire being. She tells me over and over that she wishes I was never born but I have leaned to shrug it off, even if it hurts. I would never show her that it hurt me cause she would go on for hours.  
"Why cant Sora stay. He's my boyfriend!" I yelled.  
"You and your kind are not welcome in my house. It's bad enough I have to live in the same house with you. I don't want you and your friend poisoning my daughter."  
With what she said I got Sora out of the house as soon as possible knowing what my mother had said offended him as it did me, but before I could let Sora leave there was one thing I had to do. I pulled him close and whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry Sora. I'll see you tomorrow." With that I gave him a soft kiss and he left waving as he walked.

I felt a cold hand grip my shoulder. When I turned around I was slapped across the face, a red handprint formed and I touched my cheek gently feeling it burn. I cursed my mother under my breath and she threw me into a chair at the table. She sat across from me, pamphlet in hand. I hung my head not wanting to hear what she had to say. I only wanted to be alone in my room.  
"Riku look at me!" She yelled. I did as told and she shoved a pamphlet towards me. I looked down at it and noticed it was for a school, a boarding school. The school was located on Forgotten Island (a place I made up). My heart sunk, as I know what she was going to say next.  
"I'm sending you away to a boarding school on Forgotten Island." She said firmly.  
I could feel my heart beginning to race. My hands began to sweat. I couldn't believe what she had just said it almost seemed so unreal like it was one of my crazy dreams. She couldn't do this to me. I know she hated me but I didn't think she would ever do something so cruel to her own son.  
"What?" I asked my voice becoming shaky.  
"Listen young man. I'm sending you to a boarding school on Forgotten Island…

To Be Continued…

**REVIEW!!!!!**

**I like reviews they make me happy. So make me happy so I put up part three soon since its all ready to be put up. I want at least 20-25 reviews please!**


	3. chapter 1 part 3

**I feel so unloved. Not many people reviewed. That makes me sad. Cries eats cookie to feel a little better**

**So here is part 3… sob**

Tough Luck

By: Whys the rum gone (aka me so don't steal)

Chapter 1 Part 3

Riku: (Riku is first person)

"Listen young man. I'm sending you to a boarding school on Forgotten Island. You leave tomorrow evening. If there was an earlier flight than that you would be on it but sadly there isn't." She said.

I couldn't take it. How could she and my father decide this? It's not fair to me I don't want to leave Sora.

I stood up hitting the table with my fists. "You can't do this. I don't want to go to another school. My life and Sora are here." I yelled.

"That's the reason were sending you away, to get you away from your gay friend and become normal. Get a girlfriend." She yelled back.

"Leave Sora out of this." I screamed. It took everything I had to stop me from hitting her at that point.

"You're poisoning my children with your gayness. Its un human for you to be this way."

How she was treating me was un human. She is the one who should be sent away. She acts like I'm not part of this family, like I'm slime that she needs to get rid of. Iv never had seen anyone so cruel. Even Sora's parents were all right with the two of us together. I mean they don't understand it but at least they are nice to him and treat him as their son.

"You will only go to school tomorrow to grab your things. Than you will come home, finish your packing and than you leave in the evening." She announced.

"No." I said. I forced back tears.

"What?" She said anger growing in her voice again.

"NO! I'm not going to Forgotten Island. I'm not leaving Sora!" I screamed louder than I thought I would. Tears fell down my face; I couldn't stop them any longer.

"Don't yell at me your going and that's final."  
I clenched my fists and glared up at her. I couldn't hold myself back any longer. I walked up to her and without thinking I punched her. She fell to the ground, nose bleeding. I grabbed a knife from the counter and started to walk towards her. I couldn't control myself I had never planed on grabbing that knife but I did. My father suddenly came running into the room and saw me with the knife. He slapped me hard against the face. I dropped the knife and slowly walked backwards till I hit the wall. I slid down into a sitting position and held my cheek.

"How can you two live with yourselves, you treat your own son as though he was a sickness. You-you don't deserve to live." I screamed. My head fell, everything my parents had done to me over the years all the pain I have held it in and I couldn't any longer. I wanted them to die.

My father helped my mother up and began yelling at me. "Look what you did to your mother. We thought this was best for you. To send you away so you can get a girlfriend and un gay yourself."

"Un gay? That's so stupid. You can't change who you are."

"Well than at least you wont be around here anymore. It will be best for everyone."

"Except for me." I yelled.

"Well that's just to bad isn't it?" My father said before him and mom walked out of the room. It seemed they had enough of arguing with me and I couldn't change their decision. I had no choice; tomorrow I get on a plain and may never see my Sora ever again.

END OF CHAPTER ONE!

**Part 3 is short and im sorry but I feel un loved so I didn't feel like making it longer. **


	4. News! please read!

REALLY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!!!!!!

Just letting everyone know that I changed my pin name from whys the rum gone? To RikuSex!

I'm letting everyone know cause I don't want people going what the? I thought this was by whys the rum gone. So yah

Enjoy my story…

And don't forget I am now RikuSex NOT Whys the rum gone?

Thank you and don't forget to review. I like reviews!


	5. Chapter 2

**Note: I do not own kingdom hearts sadly. But I do own this story just not the characters. Cries**

**Also: Please review I like reviews! And sorry it took so long don't hate me please . **

**Warning: I didn't have this chapter edited so something's may not make sense and I'm sorry for that forgive me . **

Tough Luck

Chapter 2

Sora: (Sora is first person)

"Sora honey. If you don't get up soon you're going to be late for school." My mother yelled from downstairs. She seemed so cheerful and happy, no different from the other mornings but for some reason it seemed a bit forced. I shrugged it off thinking it was probably just a personal issue that was bothering her and that it was pointless for me to get involved.

I got out of bed and began to get dressed when I noticed a picture that had fallen off of my dresser. I picked it up to see that it was Riku and I when we had went on out first date. It was a day I will always remember. 'I can't wait to see Riku today.' I thought. His smile always made me melt.

I went downstairs where my mother was putting the pancakes on the table. She had made up a plate for me but I didn't feel much like eating. I did anyway because my mom always thought I was sad when I didn't eat. Her cooking was always really good for the most part. She sometimes would teach me how to bake, but the stuff I made never turned out. When I brought it to Riku he would just smile and eat them happily.

"Sora you better stop daydreaming and get to school. You know how mad your teachers get when you're late." My Mother said. She gave me a small smile and a kiss on the forehead. I waved bye to her as I ran out the door with a lunch beg in hand. When I got to the school the bell had just rung and the halls were emptying into the classrooms. I joined the herd and went into the classroom. I sat down at my normal spot and looked around. Riku was nowhere to be seen. That was wired he was always here before I was. As the class went on Riku didn't show up. I began to feel really sick something wasn't right.

When class ended I ran out as fast as possible and down to his locker. Maybe Riku was skipping class for some reason. When I turned down the hall I saw him, he was at his locker with a huge beg beside him that he was throwing stuff from his locker into.

"Riku!" I yelled.

He didn't look up from the locker. I thought maybe he didn't hear me over the loudness of the hall so I ran over to him. That's when he looked up at me and the normal smile I get wasn't there. He looked so sad. "Riku? What's wrong?" I asked.

Riku looked down and held back his tears. "I—I" He began. I dropped my school beg and gave him a tight hug in which he returned. We both fell down to out knees. "Riku please tell me what's wrong." I asked again. Seeing him this way made me so sad. He never acted like this for a stupid reason so this was something big.

"Sora. My mom is sending me away. I wont be able to see you anymore." Riku cried.

When I herd that I wasn't sure what to do or weather or not I believed it. My heart stopped and I couldn't breath. "What?" I said hoping for him to say he was joking.

"I'm going to a boarding school far away from here." He said again.

I couldn't take it I began to cry. Still I couldn't believe what he was saying. This didn't seem real to me. Riku can't move, he just can't. "Riku. You can't go. I don't want you to go." I cried.

"I'm sorry Sora. I don't want to go, I wana stay here with you. I'm happy here."

"Riku lets run away so we can stay together. You can live in my room." I said. I know that this was impossible but I had to try.

"I wish I could but I cant." Riku said. He held me close, head on my shoulder. When he looked at me I couldn't help but to pull him into a kiss. I couldn't imagine us apart. We only separated when we were both out of breath. He put his lips to my neck and kissed me leaving a small mark. "This is my seal on you. When I'm gone no one is to take you." Riku said. He kissed me a final time and continued to empty his locker. He took down all the pictures and put them in his pocket. I still sat on the ground head down.

"Sora"

I looked up to see Riku kneel down in front of me. "I love you."

"Riku." I couldn't say anything more. I had heard him say that so many times but never like that. It seemed so sad but so meaning full. It felt like a goodbye, but that couldn't be right. I would see him again, I had to. "Riku. When will you come back?" I asked.

"As soon as I can. I promise. They can't keep me there forever." He said. He leaned in close and gave me a kiss before he got up and began walking towards the door. I could only watch as he left. There was nothing I could do. Seeing him leave hurt, I never thought we would have to say goodbye.

When I got home that night I said nothing. I stayed in my room and stared at the picture Riku had left behind on the floor in front of me. On the back was a small message that read. 'Sora and me on our first date. He was so cute.' Everything I read that line it made me smile. "I love you Riku." Was the last thing I said before I fell asleep picture in hand.

End of chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long!!!!!! Don't hate me!!!!**

**This chapter is kinda corny and sad and took me forever to write since I had major writers block for this chapter. Ill update as soon as possible. This time it should take me as long cause I know what I want to happen. Also sorry for the shortness of this chapter. ill try and make the next one longer. **

**Please review. . it would make me happy **


End file.
